


Snapshot: Road Trip

by bluejay_unit



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Double Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22931788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluejay_unit/pseuds/bluejay_unit
Summary: I was going to wait to post this and write some more context for this scene, but I think this is just it. Where are they going to / coming back from on this road trip? Why did they all take one car? What bet did David lose to end up in the middle seat? Who knows!
Relationships: Alexis Rose & David Rose, Patrick Brewer/David Rose, Stevie Budd & David Rose
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	Snapshot: Road Trip

David next wakes up to the quiet rumbling of the car on the highway, and Alexis and Ted talking quietly in the front seat. He’s scrunched up in the middle seat in the back of the car, overly warm and tired. He goes to stretch, but finds that his shoulders are heavy.

He blinks his eyes open, and sees that both Patrick and Stevie are fast asleep. Patrick’s got his face tucked into his neck on one side, and Stevie’s slumped against his other shoulder. He wants to hold Patrick’s hand (which rests in his lap, pinkie just barely brushing his knee) and brush Stevie’s hair back from where it fell in her face, but he doesn’t dare move.

He just tips his head back and squeezes his eyes shut a moment, then he looks down. He watches both of their heads rise and fall gently with his breathing. He gazes out the windshield, then accidentally catches Alexis’s eye in the rearview mirror. He quickly closes his eyes and feigns sleep, but judging by her slight smile as she looked back at the road, she totally caught him. He fights down his own smile and lets the warmth in his chest carry him back off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to wait to post this and write some more context for this scene, but I think this is just it. Where are they going to / coming back from on this road trip? Why did they all take one car? What bet did David lose to end up in the middle seat? Who knows!


End file.
